¿Te digo un secreto? sólo yo sé
by Japiera
Summary: Viñeta. Los problemas son parte de la vida, las soluciones a veces tardan en llegar, pero hay cosas que no saben los demás. Mishiro para Ahiru-san ¡Feliz cumpleaños!


**¿Te digo un secreto? sólo yo sé**

Dedicado a la locura de Ahiru-san… ¡feliz cumpleaños, cocodrilo!

**Disclaimer:** personajes reciclados del Digimundo

*.*

En un principio se trató de problemas sencillos.

—Tengo tres manzanas, regalo una y compro dos más ¿cuántas manzanas tengo?

Todos sabíamos la respuesta y todos levantamos la mano, sólo Koushiro se quedó quieto en su asiento con la mirada fija en el cuaderno. La profesora caminó hasta su pupitre y le entregó la tiza, a él se le desvanecieron los colores.

Sabía la respuesta, vi el cuatro escrito en su cuaderno, pero fue incapaz de reproducirlo delante del curso. Y a lo mejor se sintió humillado, o decepcionado de sí mismo, porque me lo encontré sollozando al final del pasillo.

Teníamos siete años en ese entonces.

—¿Te digo un secreto? Nadie sabe más que tú en este salón, y tienes que creerme, porque eso es algo que sólo yo sé.

A lo mejor era arrogante, en ese entonces creía conocer todas las respuestas.

Koushiro asintió ante mis palabras, pero le llevó trabajo creerme. Siguió sin levantar la mano aunque supiera la respuesta, pero cada vez que le tocaba salir al pizarrón, volteaba hacia atrás y me buscaba con la mirada.

Yo le levantaba los pulgares y después celebrábamos juntos su triunfo.

Era una especie de trabajo en equipo, él respondía y yo apoyaba desde atrás.

Con el tiempo los problemas se fueron complejizando, y menos eran los que se animaban a participar.

—La mitad del pastel pertenece a Yohei, el tercio de la otra mitad es de Ookus y Noma se queda con el resto. Takamiya, quien quiere comer pastel, le compra a cada uno de sus amigos la mitad de lo que poseen. Si cada doceavo de la torta cuesta 50 yenes ¿cuánto dinero debe pagar Takamiya en total?

Todos nos miramos perplejos, y todos desviamos la mirada a nuestros cuadernos a la espera de que la respuesta se materializara ante nuestros ojos… cosas que anhela un estudiante promedio.

La profesora insistió, seguimos haciéndonos los desentendido. Fue entonces que Koushiro alzó la mano con más seguridad de lo que lo había hecho en su vida. La profesora abrió muchos los ojos y tardó en extenderle la tiza, mis compañeros tenían expresión de incredulidad.

Esperé ansiosa a que Koushiro voltease para levantarle los pulgares, pero esa vez no me buscó. Y cuando terminó de desarrollar el ejercicio, con su caligrafía irregular y pequeña, ese 350 no tenía ningun sentido para mí.

—¿Ven que no era difícil? Muy bien, Koushiro.

Él se encogió de hombros y volvió a su puesto sin más, aún sin mirarme. Nunca lo hizo. Sus vecinos de puesto le estrecharon la mano y le felicitaron por lo bajo, él parecía completamente indiferente. Se lo atribuí a un estado de shock pasajero por su atrevimiento, me acerqué al final de clases para felicitarle personalmente y sacarle alguna reacción.

—Ya… —fue su ¿respuesta? No sabía cómo considerarlo.

A lo mejor fue egoísta de mi parte sentirme menospreciada, llevaba acumulado diez años de constante atención y cumplidos. En ese momento sentí que ya no me valoraba porque no me necesitaba. Y lo seguí creyendo desde el momento en que se volvió costumbre que Koushiro respondiese a todas las preguntas.

Mientras más acertaba, más se alejaba de mí. Irritaba por muchos motivos.

—Es como si fuese una obsesión ¿entiendes? Necesita contestarlo todo, como si quisiera mantener su mente trabajando a todo momento…

_Para no pensar otras cosas_. Entonces comprendí el verdadero problema que ocultaba el asunto de los pasteles a 50 yenes la rebanada, pero tenía que asegurarme.

Al día siguiente lo observé desde mi puesto al final del aula. Tanta concentración no me pareció natural. Y eso fue algo que sólo yo sabía, porque me dio la impresión que ni Koushiro entendía su nuevo comportamiento.

Traté de hablarle de cosas triviales entre clase y clase, distraerle de los pensamientos que quería evitar. A lo mejor debí haberle alentado a hablar, no a fomentar su negación, en ese entonces veía las cosas de manera más simple, y es por ello que cada vez se me hacía más dificil resolver los problemas de la clase.

Todo se volvió peor la primera vez que Koushiro llegó con su laptop. Ese día colapsé.

—¡No tienes que ser tan maleducado! No puedes evitar al mundo, así no se solucionan las cosas. Quiero ayudarte, puedo hacerlo.

—¿Te digo un secreto? Esto es algo que sólo yo sé, así que no te preocupes más por mí.

Y fue así como Koushiro se volvió un bicho raro y a mi se me quitaron las ganas de levantarle los pulgares.

Fue en el digimundo que terminé de colapsar por completo y exploté. Le grité, me perdí ¡Me caí! Y casi muero en esas ruinas asquerosas que Koushiro tanto ama. Pero me salvó, que es lo que importa, y tal vez fue eso, o que los niños no pueden estar enojados para siempre, la cosa es que a partir de ese momento, todo volvió a ser como antes.

Las preguntas dejaron de ser tan complejas. Aún así Koushiro ya estaba muy aventajado.

—Raíz de siete —se le escapó apenas la profesora terminó de leer la pregunta. Y todos sabíamos como se hacía, pero nadie era capaz de operar tan rápido.

A veces quedábamos a estudiar, aunque prefería pasar el tiempo con él sin tener cuadernos de por medio. Pero eso rara vez ocurría, Koushiro tenía otros planes para su tiempo libre. Aún así, yo sabía que si aparecían problemas complejos en las guías que mandaba la profesora, bien podía aparecerme con un pastel y preguntarle a Koushiro cómo resolver el maldito ejercicio seis.

Y el sabía que después de explicarme con infinita paciencia que el ejercicio seis se resolvía igual que el ejercicio cinco, no era necesario seguir hablando del colegio, y que era fácil conversar con alquien que entiende todo al revés-

Las cosas iban bien, supongo que por eso que siempre surgen los problemas. Quise mantener el asunto en secreto, no habían motivos para preocupar al resto. Aún quedaban dos meses para disfrutar y aprovechar.

Olvidé que no se puede subestimar a Koushiro. Y supe que lo había descubierto cuando su hermetismo y su obsesión por el conocimiento aumentó mucho más.

Lo encontré en la sala de computación, me senté a su lado en silencio y esperé a que se me aclarara la garganta.

—¿Quién te lo contó? —pregunté.

—Entonces... Es verdad.

—Sí, es verdad, me voy.

Koushiro dejó de escribir y fijó sus ojos en los míos.

—Y yo... Yo qué voy a hacer.

Me sorprendieron su pregunta y los ojos hinchados. Me preocupó lo mucho que podían afectarle las cosas. Le tomé de las manos y le miré fijamente.

—¿Te digo un secreto? No soy tan especial, pero tú si lo eres, porque hay muchas personas con dudas y pocos quienes tienen las respuesta. Eres un genio, eso sólo lo sé yo.

Intentamos mantener el contacto, lo cierto es que no lo logramos, pero cada reencuentro trajo consigo un poco de la alegría del pasado. A veces llegaba con la pregunta seis de una guía vieja que ya no valía la pena resolver, pero sólo yo sabía que así Koushiro solucionaba problemas un poco menos complejos.

—Soy adoptado —me confesó un día— pero ya no es tan malo.

Entonces recordé el problema del pastel de Takamiya y al fin comprendí el valor de los 350 yenes. Lo interpreté todo mal.

—¿Eso quiere decir que ya no me seguirás explicando las materias?

Esbozó una sonrisa y negó con la cabeza.

—No... significa que me gusta pasar tiempo contigo.

La despedida en el aeropuerto pudo ser igual a las anteriores, los demás dirían que lo fue, pero ¿te digo un secreto? sólo yo sé.

*.*

_NOTAS DE AUTORA_

_Ahiru-san ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! A lo mejor se me pasaron algunos errores por allí, la verdad es que no hay tiempo para corroborar, pero esta vez tendré confianza en mí... espero que se haya entendido la historia._

_Y espero que te guste, pero si no gusta porque está malo y sabe horrible, puedes amenazar a tus amigos con leerle párrafos en voz alta, la idea es siempre encontrar lo positivo dentro de lo negativo… como yo, que hoy al salir de deportivo y cambiarme de ropa, me di cuenta que había olvidado echar al bolso mis pantalones de chica vintage ! peeero afortunadamente la polera que llevé era larga, así que todos creen que vine con un vestido muy corto y provocativo, mi estupidez volvió a pasar desapercibida._

_Pongo eso último para hacerte reír, en los cumpleaños se vale todo tipo de obsequios xD._

_Y bueno... eso sería todo. Margaritas cuando quieras._

_-__** J**__apiera __**C**__larividencia_

* * *

(Editado) Pd. Yohei, Ookus, Noma y Takamiya son los amigos de Hanamichi Sakuragi (Slam Dunk)... fueron los primeros nombres que cruzaron por mi cabeza :P

(Editado) Que onda yo y mis pocas horas de sueño que puse que 3-1+2=3... jajaja corregido !

(Editado) Hoy mi estupidez no tiene límite... problemas de tipeo arreglado (esperemos)


End file.
